Federalne Królestwo Klindii
Federalne Królestwo Klindii(nr.Federal Kinghom of Klindia)-państwo wyspiarskie położone na Nurytanii. Kulturowo czerpie z kultury anglo-saskiej(zwłaszcza angielskiej) i celtyckiej(Księstwo Szkocji, Nowa Walia). |- style="border-bottom:1px solid DarkGray" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Dewiza: Jedność i braterstwo narodów źródłem życia |- style="border-bottom:1px solid DarkGray" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Hymn:'' Two reels and one'' |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Konstytucja |Konstytucja Federalnego Królestwa Klindii |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Język urzędowy | polski, nordish, walijski |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Język używany |polski, nordish |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Stolica |Westminster City |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Ustrój polityczny |monarchia parlamentarna |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|system |parlamentarno-gabinetowy |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Typ państwa |federacja |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"| (ostatnia)Głowa państwa |Królowa Elżbieta |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|następca tronu |''Wolna Elekcja'' |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Szef rządu |Lord Królewski Anns Windersoon |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Powierzchnia | |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"| Liczba ludności (2011) | fikcyjni: 62 222 000 realni:? |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Jednostka monetarna |1 funt klindoński = 100 denar (FTK) |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Niepodległość |od Federalna Republika Klindii |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Religia dominująca |Narodowy Kościół Wierzących |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Kod samochodowy |FKL |- style="border-top:1px solid DarkGray" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; padding: 0pt 5px; font-size: x-small;"|domena internetowa |} Podział Terytorialny Podział terytorialny Federacji dopiero się tworzy. Planowany jest nastepujący podział Klindii: #Wielkie Księstwo Nowej Anglii #Podmiot Federacji Nowej Walii #Nowa Irlandia #Księstwo Szkocji (istnieje zgodnie z zapisami Konstytucji) Demografia #Klindoińczycy Północni #Szkoci #Walijczycy #NowiAnglini Języki W Klindii obwiązuje jako język urzędowy język polski, ponadto każdy z podmiotów federacyjnych ma prawo do wprowadzenia swojego języka urzędowego. Gospodarka Głównym sektorem gospodarki Klindii Północnej i Galicji jest przemysł, oraz Rolnictwo. Parlament Generalny Konstytucja FKK wprowadziła jednoizbowy Parlament nazywany Kongresem składającym się obecnie z 4 członków-deputowanych. Kongres Izba ta składa się od 3 do 5 członków wybieranych w powszechnych i równych wyborach z pośród wszystkich obywateli Królestwa. Głowny organ ustawodawczy. Obecnie deputowanymi są: *Falklar Pelfs (Front OSOS) *LK Anns Windersoon (Klindońska Partia Korony) *Alberd Wiliam Berger (Klindońska Partia Korony) *Franco Ruusen (Walijska Partia Nacjonalistyczna) *- Rząd-Gabinet Generalny Na czele rządu stoi Lord Królewski (odpowiednik Premiera), który jest także przedstawicielem Króla w rządzie. Rzad ma moc ustawodawcza, oraz nadzoruje wyknanie ustaw, oraz koordynuje prace administracji rzadowej. Obecnie w Klindii istnieje 6 ministerstw. Król Kompetencje Króla ogranicza znacznie Konstytucja. Obecnie pełni on funkcje czysto reprezentacyjne. Ostatnim monarchą była Królowa Elżbieta. W okresie tak zwanej stagnacji rolę głowy państwa pełnił p.o prezydenta Klindii Bartosz Ungledan Tytuł Jej Królewska Wysokość Królewa Klindii, Szkocji, Walii, New England i Irlandii. Zwierzchniczka Narodowego Kościoła Wierzących. Maria I Stuart-Gallun Lady Windersorry, Manthy i Santy German! Religia Konstytucjonalnie Klindia nie posiada religii państwowej, jednak Król powinien być protestantem. Głowa Klindii jest takze głowa jedynego obecnie zarejestowanego Kościoła Klindii, a mianowicie Narodowego Kościoła Klindii. Partie Obecnie w Klindii działają 3 partie. Są to partia rządząca: Partia Obrony Kraju, oraz Front OSOS, Klindońska Partia Korony-ta ostatnia nie posiada jednak swojego przedstawicielstwa w Kongresie. Kategoria:Państwa * Kategoria:Klindia Północna